


Pillow Fight (Reasons to Hug #25)

by DAfan7711



Series: Mass Effect Trilogy [8]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Admiral Tali, BioWare romances, Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Mass Effect romances, Pillow Fight, Prompt Fill, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tali wants to go to Apollo's, Tali/FemShep, Tumblr, and her girlfriend has her nose stuck in a datapad, bisexual femshep, bisexual tali, did you forget our anniversary?, reasons to hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: Tali wants to go to Apollo's for their anniversary, but her girlfriend has her nose stuck in a datapad. Maybe the only way to get her attention is to make feathers fly.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Female Shepard/Tali'Zrah vas Normandy
Series: Mass Effect Trilogy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Pillow Fight (Reasons to Hug #25)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



> [Read this story on Tumblr](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/621012731764572160/25-because-pillow-fight-for-the-character-of)
> 
> Thank you to [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileandgall) for suggesting the Reasons to Hug prompt #25: Because pillow fight (For the character of your choice).

“I was thinking Apollo’s tonight,” Tali said. She sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her envirosuit up her knees. She’d need a new under-filament layer soon; half the censors were lagging vital sign reports by a full two seconds.

“Uh huh,” Jane said absently, scrolling through reports on her omni-tool. She hadn’t even bothered to sit up.

Tali scowled. Had Jane forgotten?

“I was thinking I’d bang Garrus then bring him home,” Tali said.

Not even a blink. “Hmm, sure.”

She kept scrolling.

Old insecurities sloshed in Tali’s stomach – just for a moment.

 _No._ She sat up taller, angry. Tali’Zorah vas Neema had commanded plenty of high-risk missions all on her own before she’d become Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. She could handle a discussion with her _partner_.

Tali cleared her throat.

“I was thinking I’d launch myself out the airlock.”

“Whatever you want, dear,” Jane murmured.

“ _Bosh'tet!_ ” Tali flung a pillow at her and Jane caught it one handed, looked over, grinning widely. Jane’s nova-quick reflexes gave her a distinct advantage.

“No fair.” Tali glared at her. “I’m going to program a drone to smash you with so many pillo—oh!”

Jane pulled Tali back onto the bed and straddled her hips, pillow raised in both hands. “Is that before or after you rail Garrus?”

“You _were_ listening!”

Jane laughed and dropped the pillow to Tali’s stomach, leaning down on her elbows. Her voice deepened and Jane waggled her eyebrows. “I listen to _everything_ you say, Admiral.”

“Ha.” The anger was fading. Without it, fear crept back in.

“Hey,” Jane said gently, offering a hand. Tali took it, held Jane’s warm, soft, human hand against her own clammy cheek.

“Did you think I’d forgotten our anniversary?” Jane asked.

“Heh, silly of me.”

“Not at all.” Jane kissed her other cheek. “I’m sorry I’ve been a shit girlfriend. I promise to pay better attention tonight.”

“Oh, but you’re not a shi—”

“Tali.”

“Okay, not a _complete_ shit girlfriend.”

Jane laughed and plopped down next to her, pulling her into a tight hug. “How about I start paying better attention _right now_?”

Tali answered with a kiss. “Turn off the damn omni-tool.”

“As you wish, Admiral.”

Tali laughed, tossed her envirosuit aside, and spent the rest of the morning showing Jane that she had her full attention, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read this story on Tumblr](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/621012731764572160/25-because-pillow-fight-for-the-character-of)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [My Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/works) | [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/bookmarks) | [Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/profile)


End file.
